


Confession

by FutabaSakura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutabaSakura/pseuds/FutabaSakura
Summary: The title's from the OST.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from the OST.

_‘Overwhelmed’_ may later be the word Futaba would use if asked to describe how exactly she felt with Kana’s lips hot against her own, but for all her articulation, all she’d manage then would be a grunt, an _‘I’ll get back to you’_. 

They’d reconnected.  
What seemed a yawning crevasse between them after so long was, on discussion, little more than a simple fracture and should heal quickly enough with minimal complication but whether their meeting then – rather, the events following - agitated matters or was proof they were recovering, Kana hadn’t the heart to ask and Futaba wasn’t prepared to think about at that moment in time.  
It just felt right, as they each had found themselves with nothing in particular to say beyond perfunctory greetings which quickly passed away and in its place there were only, could only, be uncertain _ums_ and _ahs_ until they gave up, sighed and moved towards one another in unison, as if on cue, and tentatively, carefully, delicately, pressed their lips against the other’s but neither could honestly say it was planned, something they had set out to do. Futaba for one would vehemently deny it. It simply happened and they led each other on; equally guilty, similarly responsible.

And so there she was. Under the soft glow of Leblanc’s lights, it certainly wasn’t _Hollywood_ , it wasn’t neat and clean and rehearsed but as they struggled to find where to put their hands; shoulders, head, small of the back, head again, upper arm, squeezing open air and over again; and their noses bumped and Futaba’s glasses were knocked askew, they were so innocent and earnest and _true to themselves_ , and contrary to what her anime showed her, it wasn’t embarrassing at all, there were no insincerely cold remarks of _’but I’ll let you this time, idiot’_.  
Things had moved quickly but it was perfect as it was.

If a clock ticks in an almost empty room and no one cares to hear it, does it make a sound?  
How many seconds had they spent in near silence, the only noises they made made being the gentle rustling of Futaba’s parka and Kana’s jacket and their footsteps as they pushed and were pushed, as if fighting for control; a heated conversation in clumsy pantomime? 

Too many, but not enough.

But again too many and Futaba could feel that her _oxygen gauge_ couldn’t hold out for much longer and with each tick as it neared depletion, she was graced with profound insight; despite her dissociative perceptions earlier in the year which were regrettably ongoing but of significantly less intensity, an unfortunate coping mechanism but after all was said and done games **were** easier to understand; she grew increasingly aware that Kana was not an NPC in the game of life. She was not a background character whose sole purpose was to fill out the world a bit and complain about bandits, she was far more than a quest-giver and she was more than a plot-essential character too: she was a _player character_ , like the Thieves and Sojiro, one she wanted to explore the world and even herself with, and the more her perceptions changed, the less she could deny the fact that the game she was born playing was not a solo-player life sim or a survival game in which she had to keep the enemies, everyone, at bay but rather an MMO, full of _other people_ with _other ideas_ and **good god** Kana’s lips were so soft and the way she moved and her technique were both so enrapturing and Kana’s DPS was too much and try as she might she couldn’t really tank the hits and...  
… and Futaba had to pull away.  
Hermit needed breath, badly.

Kana understood. Kana apologised with a giggle and her hands, at last, found their place holding Futaba’s own as she openly wondered if it was too much too soon and, while she was grateful for the experience, she’d _totally understand_ if she’d crossed a line but would _totally love_ to stay friends if they could, if Futaba didn’t mind.

Flush with embarrassment after the fact and utterly unable to meet Kana’s eyes, Futaba mumbled her protest at the shelves of beans. They said nothing but they were **obviously** judging her. And why shouldn’t they? This was a spur of the moment confession but Futaba failed to actually _say_ anything.  
Kana didn’t hear her and asked her to repeat that.  
Futaba took a deep breath, cleared her quest log of any possible distraction (to hell with the dishes!), coffee beans et al, and leaned in for round two: _fight_.

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently I have some sort of aversion to longfic, dialogue and actual productive narration but have a serious fondness for commas and run on sentences that borders obsession or addiction.  
> I've also pulled my head out of my posterior pretty quickly and tried something else, wew lad.  
> one day i might do a happy transtaba fic if im not too shit aaaaaaa  
>   
> bee tea dubs, emojis like the 'clap' and 'okay' breaking notes is also hilarious to me  
> As before, I'd really appreciate it if you'd lay me to waste when critiquing. Take off the kid gloves and bring a knife to this fistfight, make it abundantly clear where I've hecked up and what I should have done instead and why the world would be better off without me typing stupid stories. I'm a big freak now, I can take it.  
> I can't improve unless I know what mistakes I make and while suuuure everyone has their signature sauce and there are different writing styles and sometimes it's fun to explore different ones, do I not ramble? Do I not agonise over pointless guff while glossing over the important details with a wave of the hand and a "these are not the details you need to think about"? I'm p. sure I'm p. shit but I qotta learn somewhere, yo and yeah qs are totally gs.
> 
> Many thanks.


End file.
